


Sharing Is Caring

by SimplyTsundere



Series: Writing Requests [17]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anon Email Request, First Meetings, Handyman Marco, Just a Fluff Fic, Mechanic Eren, Multi, One Shot, Southern Marco, Stripper Jean, Writing request, fluff piece, m/m/m relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTsundere/pseuds/SimplyTsundere
Summary: Jean Kirschtein is tired. He just wants to come home and rest but that's going to be impossible when the attractive building handyman shows up to fix Jean's sink. He'd put in that request a week ago so it was about damn time someone showed up. Unfortunately, that man happened to show up at 8am while has had little to nil sleep. Things take a turn for the scandalous when the handyman gets a private dance, a regular VIP learns he lives in the complex, and Jean gets two guests for his VIP room that very night.Things have a strange way of working out in the end. Sometimes it just proves that what we're missing can be right in front of us the whole time.





	Sharing Is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So welcome to this piece that has no purpose at all whatsoever. I really just wanted a fluffy moment for these boys and when someone asked if I'd do a first meeting piece for EreJeanMarco, well who was I to refuse?! I absolutely love this holy trinity and I will go down for this ship faster than Jean down the pole! I hope you'll enjoy this anon email request.
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Finally; Finally he was home and could easily collapse onto the bed after a long night at work. It was bordering close to 6am and he was tired, covered in sweat, body glitter, and didn't even want to know where that strawberry smell was coming from. Being a stripper wasn't exactly all fun and games. It at least gave him his cardio and upper arm work out for the night and depending on the song his leg work out as well. Jean Kirschtein was a proud stripper who enjoyed his job dancing and enticing both men and women. It was fun, he got paid quite a good bit of money, and all he had to do was take off his clothes and gyrate? He wasn't too mad at that prospect. Of course there were people who judged him and had the wrong idea of what he did for a living but those people could shove the cork for all he cared.

Being a stripper didn't make him a paid whore. He only wished more people saw it that way but it wasn't like he should think of the negative opinions. All that mattered was he made more than enough to pay his bills and to enjoy himself on his days off. It didn't matter that he was practically nocturnal since the club opened at 6pm and stayed open until 6am. Jean could get a fair amount of work done that he needed to be it laundry, cleaning, shopping, or whatever. Sleeping, however, was the hardest thing to do. After a shower he didn't even bother to throw anything on aside from a pair of boxers as he crawled into bed. People were clomping and stomping their way around the apartment complex, slamming doors, and shouting which disturbed his sleeping. It seemed to be one of very few drawbacks to working nights.

He'd gotten to sleep for about an hour after he'd laid down but it wasn't near long enough to deal with the incessant pounding on his door. Rent was paid last week so there was no excuse for anyone to be knocking on his door at 7am. Whoever it was, was in for the cursing of their life. It was too early for this bullshit, he was too tired, too worn out, and he could not process a lack of sleep well. As he slid open the locks and pulled open the door drowsily he noticed a man standing a couple inches taller than himself with a toolbox in hand. Wearing a white v-neck and a pair of tight blue jeans with work boots, the stranger was definitely lost. His broad shoulder form wasn't one Jean recognized and neither was the tan, freckled skin nor the warm russet eyes that lingered on him.

"G'mornin'. Super told me ya got a busted pipe or a leak in the kitchen," the man spoke sweetly with an enticing drawl.

Jean shook his head as he tried to clear the sleep from his mind "Ugh, I put in the request last week. Guess he left out the part that someone at my door at 8am is the exact _opposite_ of what I need right now."

"Awful sorry about that, sir," the man shrugged "but I can either fix it now or next week. Either way it's gonna be at the same time. Jus' your choice on which lesser evil ya wanna take."

Hearing the annoyance in his voice, Jean sighed and waved him inside "Fine, c'mon in. Excuse the mess. I wasn't expecting company."

The man smiled brightly "It's fine. Now lemme get a good look at your pipes." Jean immediately felt his face flush. He'd only just gotten to see things clearly and this fucking handyman was hotter than hellfire. He fought the inappropriate comment and led him over to the kitchen where he gestured down to the cabinets beneath it. As the tall brunette bent down Jean cocked his head to the side. Bless the inventor of Wrangler jeans because those tight blue jeans were forming to the man's ass so perfectly Jean would have given anything to be that denim. Jean was leaning back against the kitchen counter, in nothing but burgundy boxers, watching the attractive handyman investigate his pipes. Even the man's biceps were forcing him to stand and drool over him. Umber waves of hair with a soft undercut almost like his own, russet eyes, and those little freckles by his nose had him long gone.

Compared to Jean the handy man was everything that he wasn't. Where Jean's body was porcelain the handyman's was tan. Jean had sharp, defined features and piercing amber eyes which gave off a rather intimidating aura to most people but this guy looked so sweet. The handyman's face was soft and his button-like nose gave off an aura that said his charm and playfulness was lingering at the surface but something else was beneath it. He wondered if his face fit his personality like his own did or if it would be the exact opposite. Jean decided there was one way to see. Grabbing the coffee pot, he ran some water from the back room and returned to the kitchen to pour it into the back of the machine. He was going to need some to deal with the lack of sleep but he figured maybe he could learn a little about his sexy house guest.

"Would you like some coffee? I've a feeling that neither of us have slept much and isn't that awake," Jean offered with a smile.

The handyman pulled his head out from beneath the sink and reciprocated his smile "Sure, thanks. Name's Marco by the way."

"Jean," he grinned as he focused on the blinding smile that made his chest ache. "How do you take it?" Jean asked, fighting a snicker.

"As sweet as you can make it," Marco grinned before fumbling through his toolbox and asking "but what is it that ya do, Jean?" Ugh. He hated that question. If he said he worked nights there were only a couple of options that everyone could pick from. Bartenders, cops, security guards, strippers, prostitutes, and drug dealers worked at night. Jean only looked like he could fit into a couple of those categories. Either way, if he picked the vague answer or the direct he was going to get the strangest look. Jean was about to answer when Marco sighed "Sorry if I made ya uncomfortable. Wasn't my intention."

Shaking his head, Jean leaned back against the counter "It's not that. Let's just say that I work nights for now."

"Well that's jus' fine," Marco replied cheerily. "Would ya mind handin' me that wrench? I think I know what's wrong. I just need to turn off the water now that I can see where the leak is coming from. You mind?"

Jean nodded and handed him the tool "Here. I'm the one that knows where it is so I suppose not." Obliging Marco, Jean shuffled off and headed back to the wash room. Normally the main cut off valve was labeled but it appeared that his wasn't. Having no idea which valve to turn Jean just simply guessed the left one and twisted it around. Only when he heard the rapid fire curing did he assume he'd hit the wrong one. Going for the other valve next he turned it carefully and walked back into the kitchen to see Marco laying half underneath the sink with only his waist and legs sticking out from it.

"Fuckin' hell you got-damn piece of shit!" Marco cursed as his hand slipped on the wrench.

Unable to resist calling out the drenched handyman, he grinned "Nice vocabulary Sailor." Marco grumbled and then retreated from the sink to toss off his drenched shirt leaving Jean speechless. Holy hell, who would have thought the handyman would have core practically chiseled out of stone. Those tight Wranglers were slipping low on his hips forcing Jean's eyes to linger at the freckles there that pooled like stars. God, Marco was gorgeous. Jean was definitely thinking that his pipes needed snaking after staring.

"Oh shit--," Marco huffed as he slid out completely from the sink "sorry 'bout that. It's early, I'm frustrated, in more ways than one, and you got an expanded pipe. The threads on the pipe are practically stripped and the more pressure that thing's under the more likely it's gonna bust so I need to change it."

"Sorry," Jean grimaced "coffee?"

Jean poured him a mug and offered it out "Thanks. Sugar? Milk?" Jean nodded, slid the sugar canister to him, and moved to the fridge to grab the milk. As he sat the half gallon in front of him he noticed that Marco more so liked sugary milk with a little coffee flavor. He hadn't been kidding when he said he'd wanted it as sweet as could be. Maybe that was the southern boy in him. He'd heard they liked everything sweet.

"Not a problem," Jean replied after a moment "but that is a lot of sugar."

"Well, I don't see any little packets of cocaine I can dissolve in it t'give me the kick I know I need so sugar it is," Marco replied as he stirred his off white coffee.

Jean laughed "Damn, is it that bad?"

Marco took a sip and released a content sigh before answering his question "Yeah, well I got the call from your super at about 6am interruptin' my beauty sleep."

"Don't worry. No one could tell you've missed a wink of beauty sleep by looking at ya," Jean replied without thinking.

Lips curling into a wide grin, Marco chuckled "That's awful sweet of ya, Jean."

"I didn't--"

"It's alright," Marco offered as he interrupted "Thank you. Why don't you try to get some sleep? I wouldn't wanna be the reason ya ain't 100 percent at work tonight."

Jean snorted a huff of air through his nose "Doesn't take 100 percent to shake your ass on a pole and take off your clothes."

Marco's face flushed cherry red as he put it together "You, uh.... so you're--"

 _"A stripper,"_ Jean finished "yes. I like it. It's fun, it's a hell of a confidence boost, and I make insane money."

Fumbling for a second, Marco just met Jean's gaze and grinned impishly "Hey, I got nothin' against it. I _love_ strippers. If ya got it then ya might as well flaunt it. Who cares what anyone else thinks. I'd do it if I was pretty enough and could dance worth a shit. Lord blessed me with the two left feet of a duck."

Jean snickered as he was in mild shock at Marco not thinking he was pretty "Haha! You got the looks don't worry. Even if you didn't no one cares because strobe lights lie for you. As for dancing, well, it doesn't take knowing how to dance to strip. It's about believing that everyone on that stage is looking at you and only you because they want you. It's your stage; do what you want. Listen to the music but feel it. Move to the rhythm not the lyrics. Sure, you can play off them but it's the beat that counts. Here, watch, this one's free." Jean slinked off to the bedroom to find his phone. Once he'd grabbed it he returned and plugged it in to his speaker system and popped in one of his cherry suckers he kept in a small tin on the counter. As the song began to pulse through the speakers he took Marco's hand and drug him off to his bedroom where a silver pole gleamed in the center of the bedroom.

Still able to hear the music, Jean began to shake his hips in front of the pole, back against the cool metal. As Bananza blared through the speakers his hips easily shook to the fast paced rhythm but it wasn't his hips that had Marco's attention. It was the second he quickly obeyed the lyrics and dropped to the floor with a hand above his head and secured to the pole. Sinking to the floor was easy and so was waving his body as he slid a hand down his chest and sternum to his inner thigh. Raising the leg his hand was on, he hooked his ankle to the pole behind him and effortlessly kicked off the ground to let him scale the pole. Falling down the pole into a split had Marco's eyes wide, unblinking, as he stared. While the song was finishing and slipping to Candy Shop Jean made sure to pop the candy out of his mouth and wink before approaching him.

With a smoldering stare and a hand that came near but didn't touch, Jean had Marco eating out of his palm. Skimming his fingertip over Marco's jaw, feeling his shadow coming in, Jean allowed his hand to slide down to Marco's bare chest.

Jean leaned into his ear "Easy if you think whoever is watching would rip you off the stage. I get paid to tease people. I'm good at it but it doesn't require dance skills. You have to make someone believe you want them and had a little core strength with some upper arm strength."

 _"Fuck,"_ Marco breathed lowly.

"Articulate," Jean chuckled as he leaned back and grabbed Marco's wrist to lead him back to the kitchen. Grabbing his phone from the home speakers Jean turned to Marco "So, now you know that I don't need 100 percent. I'm only at 15 right now but I'll sleep after you leave. I can't sleep with you rattling my pipes anyhow I try."

"Oh I'd _love_ to rattle your pipes," Marco drawled as an impish smirk donned his lips.

Taken aback at his words, Jean just laughed _"What?"_

"Nothin'," Marco answered as he grabbed his toolbox "that was a good performance. I'll grab a replacement for your U-bend from my truck...then maybe I can show you what I'm good at." Jean couldn't say anything in response, only smile widely, as he realized Marco was flirting with him. What the chances were of the guy liking men, he didn't know, but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. While Marco went out to his truck Jean ducked back into his bedroom to grab a book, a blanket, and slip on some pants. He curled up on the sofa and decided that he'd take the time to get some reading done. Marco walked in and noticed him on the couch, giving him a nod before going back to work on the sink. It wasn't so bad at first but when some things started clanging around Jean sighed, sat his book down, and stepped outside for a quick smoke break.

For a moment he got to enjoy his peace and quiet but it wasn't to last. As he exhaled a plume of smoke his eyes darted to someone he'd not known lived in the complex. He'd only moved in about three months ago but anyone with a normal schedule never saw him. It was like he was the phantom of apartment 327A. Now he just had to slink back behind the pillar and hope that the man hadn't seen him. Quite unfortunately he was wrong to hope such a thing. Dressed in a slate jumpsuit tied around his waist and a white undershirt the man was far different from the one who graced his VIP room almost every other night. All he knew about the guy was he was a favorite. His turquoise eyes gleamed brilliantly in the warm, summer sun and his skin was perfectly bronzed. Cinnamon hair was pulled back in a cream bandana and a smirk was plastered on his face as he slinked up to his side.

The man's eyes scanned him languidly "Mmm, good morning indeed. I didn't know you made house calls, beautiful."

"I'm a stripper not a fucking prostitute," Jean seethed. Here he didn't have to be nice. What kind of man would just throw out a line like that? Ugh. He had enough of guys like that at the club. He didn't need one at his apartment. Before he could say anything else Marco was opening the door, shirt tossed over his shoulder, and tool box in hand. The second he saw Jean's company he dropped his things and pulled him in to plant a kiss at his temple.

"Heya, Sugar!" Marco exclaimed with a stunning smile. "Did ya know I was gonna be here today?"

Turquoise eyes rolled back "Maybe. Maybe I heard your truck pull in from 50 miles away. You need an oil change, new brakes, a new timing belt.....god only knows what else."

"Calm down, doll, I'll get it to you eventually," Marco pouted as he wrapped around the other man, turning to Jean. "Oh, Jean, are you alright?"

Marco's companion lulled softly "Ooh, what a beautiful name."

Jean groaned as he took a drag "Ugh, seriously? Thanks for telling a repeat in my VIP room what my real name is."

"Shit," Marco sighed "sorry. You ain't got nothin' to worry about with Eren though.....unless you take him your car. He's a fucking crazy mechanic."

"And you two are???" Jean asked as he drew it out waiting for an answer.

In unison the two looked at each other and replied _"Friends."_

Jean wove off the obvious lie "Listen, both of you, I don't care what you are or whatever is going on here. I give zero fucks. I just want to know if my leak is fixed and if I can return to my day before I get rather irritable. Eren, right? This does not change what goes on at the club. Marco, is my sink fixed?"

Marco nodded "Yes sir. All done. Eren, how about we get outta here and let Jean sleep. He's had a long night and a rough morning."

"Alright sounds good to me," Eren teased "and if the super doesn't bother you.....I got some _plumbing_ you can snake." Jean fought back a retch. Of course those two would be together...they looked good together. He hated to admit it but even Eren was kinda cute...real cute actually. Seeing him outside the dimmed, purple lighting of the club gave him a clearer view of his face. It wasn't as if it that really meant anything he supposed, just more or less appreciating a good view even if the guy was a bit of an asshole at times. Jean just decided to get back inside and head to sleep. Working was going to come around faster than he wished it would so he quickly darted under his blankets and hoped that sleep would take over.

By the time he awoke he was groggy and less than enthusiastic about performing. His lack of sleep had him on the wrong side of the bed and he just knew that anyone was gambling by talking to him tonight. Lap dances were going to be severely damaged if someone got handsy. Jean was just pretty aware his mood had taken a nose dive so he just got ready for work and headed out. Only when he was backstage did he actually start getting ready for the show. Tousling up his hair a bit, gelling it a little to keep it pushed to the front, he preened in front of the mirror. His sailor outfit was one of many that seemed to run him a good amount of money so he settled for it first and then stepped out on stage where all eyes were on him.

This was his time. Here he could unwind all pressures of the day and express himself however he damn well pleased. Dancing made him feel alive. It forced a surge through his veins, an adrenaline unlike any other took over as people clamored to get closer to him. Seductive and sexy were two things that always fell into the same sentence when he was the topic on stage. For a good bit he enjoyed blowing off steam and having a glass of whiskey backstage when he wasn't performing. Shooting shit with some of the other people he worked with was always fun. Everyone was like a big family and they all looked out for each other especially when it came to the guys defending the girls from creeps. Jean was always the first to defend anyone if they needed it.

As he stepped off stage for the umpteenth time that night one of the girls grabbed his attention "Jean, you have two clients wanting you in the VIP room 7."

"Thanks, Jess," he smiled as he hopped off stage adjusting the leather laces of his shorts. He had no idea why there were two people waiting for him. It was rather odd considering that most VIP users wanted a private, focused dance. They didn't want to share it with someone else. The VIP room created the illusion that someone could buy a stripper and have their undivided attention; of course it only applied for a certain amount of time. Much to his surprise as he walked out on the stage in the room he froze. Eren and Marco were nestled on the sofa beside one another. Marco was dressed in a button up with the sleeves rolled up and the first two buttons undone in a pair of jeans while Eren was wearing a blazer over a simple t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

He hated to admit how stunning they both looked as all eyes landed on him. The leather was probably catching their eyes as his shorts crept nearly all the way up to his inner thigh. The sides were cut out, his chest was bare aside from suspenders, and the captains hat settled atop his head gave off an aura that he belonged elsewhere. Jean swallowed his pride and sauntered off the stage to stand in front of the two of them.

"What's going on with you two? Eren, I surmise you told him where I work, yeah?" Jean asked as he tried to figure out their motives.

Marco spoke up first as his eyes scanned down Jean's body _"Mmm, damn._ Eren decided to treat me since I told him I liked the view in the apartment. It made me wonder what else ya could do given the right kinda inspiration."

Eren grinned "C'mon now, J, it's not so bad hmm? We both enjoy the view and intend to pay for a show so how about it?"

"Fine," Jean shrugged as he headed back to the stage. Walking back behind a partition he selected a track and allowed it to begin to play. Confident by Demi Lovato was a perfect song given his attire and who he was performing for. Heading down the stage with a powerful strut Jean made sure both had their eyes on him as his hips swayed. Tricks around the pole were too easy to start out with. If they wanted a show then he was going to be damn sure to give it to them. Hands roaming down his body as he leaned back into the pole, arching into a perfect bend, he slid down before looping a thigh around the pole. Using his anchor foot, he pushed himself off the stage and up the pole before jumping and climbing the pole to the top. His actions as he slid down had Eren and Marco's eyes intently focused on each motion of his body.

It was almost too easy to have their attention focused on him. He knew that the tricks on the pole were something that most people could see on stage and so his VIP moments didn't often involve too much of it. Instead he slithered his way down to the leather sectional and leaned over Marco, locking eyes with him as he slipped a hand between the space of Marco's knees. Marco was chewing on the corner of his lip as he reached for Jean's shorts. Jean arched a brow as he noticed Marco slip cash down the front of his shorts. It was more than enough for the lap dance he knew that he wanted so he turned his back to Marco and hooked an arm behind his neck as he lowered himself just enough to hover over Marco's lap. Hearing him exhale a sharp huff of air through his nose gave Jean a little ego trip.

Marco was definitely enjoying it but even more so when he turned around to face him. Rocking his hips to the beat as his hands soared over Marco's chest he could tell the man was holding it together well but had several chinks in his armor. Jean took his hat and placed it atop Marco's head as he rolled his body and breathed out by his ear.

Eren groaned "This is why you can't be taken anywhere, Marco, you hog them. Gah, can't you remember that sharing is caring?!"

Too enthralled to turn, Marco answered as he stared down Jean "You want a lap dance then ya better pay for it, huh? I jus' think Jean's a little more partial to me. Or maybe it's my imagination."

Jean just hummed "Mhmm, maybe, maybe not."

At the cryptic response Marco whispered into Jean's ear "Well this is the scoop darlin'. Eren and I often found ourselves attracted to the same man. Ya see, Eren and I used to date but we're not monogamous really. Save t'say that it spoils all our fun so when they guy we were datin' broke up with us the two of us just fell apart. We settled for bangin' when our cards are down but right now, Jean, you're who I want. So you can dance for me tonight here but I'd like to take ya to bed."

With that knowledge Jean straightened but continued "Mmm, so you're saying you wanna fuck me, Marco?"

"He's not the _only_ one," Eren grinned "why don't you come play with the both of us for a night? Promise we'll do ya right."

Jean had to laugh "Haha, you guys know I'm stripper not a prostitute correct? If so then just tell me why I should go along with this little notion."

Breaking the no touching rule, Marco placed a kiss to Jean's neck, hearing him practically whimper in response "'Cause you wanna be spoiled and we can give ya that. We're both pretty, we both think you're stunnin', and you ain't never had an experience like the one I promise we'll give ya."

"Hah! Marco, you know you're not allowed to touch me," Jean reminded.

Marco slipped his hands over Jean's thighs "Are you telling me to stop or only sayin' that it ain't following the rules? From here it looks like you want it just as badly."

"You're gonna make him shake," Eren lulled as he reached out a hand to Jean's chin "C'mon, Jean, I promise we'll show ya a good time. We don't even care what you do for a living. Let us show you what it's like to be worshiped." Jean could only nod in response as his body was overwhelmed and he gave into the demands of each man enjoying every second in throes of tantric bliss.

 

* * *

 

"Jean, darlin', wake up," came the sweet voice beside him.

As Jean cracked open his eyes he found himself laying atop a broad, tanned, freckled chest "Mmmm, good morning, baby. Going to work?"

"Yeah he is but first I'm gonna change the breaks on his truck. Fucker rides those things like it's one of us," Eren jested as he bent down to kiss Jean's temple. "Did you sleep alright?"

Jean stretched out and rolled into the center of the bed "Yeah, I did. I had a _really_ good dream."

"Sounded like it," Marco chuckled "you kept sayin' our names in your sleep. Really fucked with us first thing in the mornin'."

Eren crawled into bed for a moment as Jean pulled them close "I dreamt about the night I first met Marco and how I've nothing but bliss with two of the best men I've ever known for the last seven months. You guys are my everything and I love you."

"Mhmm, don't get mushy in the morning, Jean," Eren huffed as he claimed his lips, red seeping into his cheeks "but I love you too."

"I don't mind it at all. You both know I love you. Jean, I'm glad we could show what it's like to be a part of a relationship that's truly caring. It might be harder to maintain two relationships instead of one but I wouldn't have it any other way," Marco hummed delightedly as he kissed them each on the forehead. For a moment Jean lay there and thought of how if he hadn't been a little drunk, a lot horny, and on a two year dry spell then he'd have never wound up with the greatest thing to ever happen to him. At first he'd never contemplated a polyamorous relationship but it explained why nothing else ever worked. On the outside he was cynical and sometime antagonistic but inside he was starved for attention and desired to be constantly validated. This way he got to express his love for the men he loved and he never felt as if he had to question their feelings.

Marco was the glue that held them together, keeping their bickering at a minimum, the older of the three who reminded them at the end of the day how much he loved them both without so much as saying a word. Eren was the one who brought spontaneity to their relationship. He was always so energetic and took them for hikes and rock climbing. Sure, sometimes he and Jean butted heads but Marco got to remind them the best way to settle their differences was a good talk after a romp in the sheets. Jean figured he was the one who brought passion. His passion for the things he loved, the people he loved, and his passion for life kept them all on the same page. This was a world he never wanted to give up. After all, sharing is caring and he cared for them both more than anything else in the world.

 


End file.
